Wizardmon
Wizardmon is a Wizard Digimon. His name (pronounced ) comes from "wizard", a person who is able to perform magic. Wizardmon comes from "Witchelny", which is a separate part of the Digital World. He is a shy and caring dealer by nature, though he rarely shows his real face except to those he trusts. Adept at trickery, he is capable of reading minds and conjuring energy in numerous forms. The zippers in Wizardmon's clothing lead to an area with a near-infinity space, just like Digitamamon's shell. Wizardmon has several physical qualities that make his appearance enigmatic and mystical. He wears ragged clothes, a pointed steeple hat with a skull on its base, and can create fear gas. He also is a twin of Sorcerymon, except for his scepter and clothing color. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier Wizardmon digivolved from a Candlemon, fighting Kumamon and Agunimon. He was weak against melee attacks from Agunimon, and had to use illusionary doubles of himself to confuse him, but when Kumamon discovered that only one of them had a shadow, Wizardmon was defeated and reverted back to Candlemon. Apparently, the battle was just a test for the children. Wizardmon’s data became a bridge that the children were allowed to cross anytime. Some other Wizardmon were at the Autumn Leaf Fair where a Gatomon accompanied one, with a Veemon in front of her. Digimon Data Squad Wizardmon appears in the stasis tube's in Kurata's lab. Digital Monster X-Evolution In the movie Digital Monster X-Evolution, Wizardmon was one of the few Digimon to support the X-Digimon. Wizardmon and Mummymon discover Dorugamon hidden under some debris in a junkyard after Dorugamon's data was extracted by the Yggdrasil Program. Wizardmon wanted to save him, and used telekinesis to transport Dorugamon to a cave. Wizardmon apparently knew just how important Dorugamon is, and knew also that all Digimon were in grave danger. When the DexDoruGreymon begin attacking the hidden base, Wizardmon moved Dorugamon to safety and, leaving Dorugamon in the care of some Mushroomon, joined Silphymon and Mummymon in the fight. This also marks the first appearance of Wizardmon's face fully, as his cloak previously covered most of it and his mouth only had a two-second appearance in the first season. Digimon World 2 If you go to the Digimon Center, you can trade your Crabmon for Wizardmon. Wizardmon will have two techniques that can be incredibly useful at the beginning of the game. The first one is his Thunder Ball, which is a cheap counterattack that can stun an opposing Digimon. The other is Necro Magic, which absorbs the MP from Digimon that were defeated in battle. Wizardmon can Digivolve from Patamon and digivolve to Digitamamon. Digimon World 3 Wizardmon is the shop manager in almost every item shop in the game. You will see him often if you become fond of buying curative items. Digimon Digital Card Battle Wizardmon will be one of your opponents in Sky City. You have to defeat him as one of your opponents so you can continue your journey. His Deck is not hard to defeat because it has a very weak offence. Be sure to visit him in Sky City later in the game, because eventually he will ask for magic words from you. If you can get the right words, he will give you extremely rare and powerful cards. Digimon World DS Wizardmon digivolves from Lopmon, and can digivolve further to Antylamon at a higher level using a core piece. A Wizardmon is also seen in the Item Shop. He can also be found as an enemy in Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Wizardmon digivolves from Impmon, and can digivolve further to Mummymon by amassing enough dark experience, he is also one of the shopkeepers. It can DNA digivolve with Hookmon (Lv30+, Machine EXP3000+, Attack 200+) to form BishopChessmon. Digimon World Championship Wizardmon digivolves from a Goburimon with 10 Data AP , Alraumon by passing time,Tsukaimon with 20 Darkness AP, or Patamon with 10 Data AP. Wizardmon can digivolve to Phantomon with 30 Darkness AP , Vademon by passing time , and LadyDevimon with 8 battles. Attacks * Thunder Blaster/Electro Squall/Thunder Ball (Thunder Cloud): He can generate lightning. Depending on the incantation, this could be from his fingertips, his wand, an overhead cloud, etc. * Magical Game (Magic Game): The initial effect of this attack would seem to be that Wizardmon releases blue lightning from his staff; however, the effect of this attack seems to vary depending on the different versions of Wizardmon; sometimes it shows Wizardmon generating fire and at other times it shows him using illusions to distract the opponent before hitting them with a surprise attack. It seems as though this attack is meant to represent his various forms of Magic. * Vision Of Terror (Terror Illusion): This ability was given to Wizardmon in his video game and card game versions. This technique varies from different depictions and has numerous different forms. The one thing they all have in common though, is that they all exploit the weakness of fear. Variations / Subspecies * Sorcerymon * FlameWizardmon Notes Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Wizard Digimon